110615-Froggy Fun
19:31:26 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 20:00:51 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:00:51 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is off to the side somewhere, texting with a solemn expression -- 20:03:39 CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:03:39 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC picking at some peridot with a very small chisel-and-hammer -- 20:08:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is eyeing the surroundings -- 20:09:20 CGG: So. Then.... How. Are. We. To. Proceed? 20:10:15 CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:10:15 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG description of the house and area? Description of the house and area: It's a pretty modest abode, some three stories tall and emptying out into an open flat roof with a smaller arch taking up one half, the flat section occupied by various game devices -- 20:12:09 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is still focused on typing into his phone, but speaks up anyway -- 20:12:14 CCC: "Good question." 20:12:29 CCC: Milo, have you done any exploring here yet? 20:12:36 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG out front a huge garden segmented into sections for fruits, vegetables and grains, fenced in by a recently fortified wooden fence. -- 20:13:29 CGG: My fair share. I haven't gone too far, thought I would advise you watch your step. 20:14:10 CGG: So. No. Knowledge. Of. Any. Local. Inhabitants? 20:18:06 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC puts her peridot chunks away and rejoins the gang -- 20:19:53 CGG: I've caught glimpses of frogs flitting about. Or, hopping, right? 20:20:00 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG chuckles a little. -- 20:20:14 CGG: Ah. Yes. You. Are. Suppose. To. Have. The. Powers. Of. A. Seer. Like. Miss. Libby. Correct. Madame. Cenero.... Perhaps. You. Have. The. Ability. To. Give. Us. More. Insight? 20:21:03 CGG: Otherwise. I. Will. Be. Left. To. Believe. Mr. Milo'S. Assessment. 20:22:14 CCC: What exactly sh☉uld I have insight ☉n? It's n☉t like I can just put my hand ☉n the gr☉und and suddenly kn☉w the l☉cati☉n ☉f every pebble. 20:24:06 CGG: Mmhm. Mr. Calier with all due respect I think I'm in the best position to speak on matters of my land, and would suggest against falling back on the powers of this game /too/ much. 20:24:10 CCC: We're new to the powers and I don't think you've talked to anyone who does have insight yet 20:24:13 CGG: Besides. 20:24:23 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG grins. -- 20:24:31 CGG: I wasn't /quite/ done. 20:25:38 CGG: I. Did. Not. Mean. Any. Disrespect.... 20:25:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is looking increasingly saddened at his phone, still focused on it -- 20:26:17 CGG: I. Am. Just. Eager. To. Learn. What. Our. Immediate. Goal. So. That. We. Can. Get. Directly. To. It. 20:26:17 CCC: Serios, have you sant Libby to see if she can make Eribus temporary arms yet? 20:27:15 CGG: I. Told. Her. Of. Mr. Moirais. Plight.... That. Seemed. To. Have. Sparked. Her. To. Immediately. Start. Gather. The. Teams.... 20:27:28 CGG: But. I. Do. Admit. I. Did. Not. Fully. Ask. If. She. Could. Help. Him. 20:27:47 CCC: I'm floundering here, there's not much I can say to him 20:29:13 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC rolls her eyes, uncaptchas a net, and starts hunting -- 20:29:37 CCC: Uhh, Lila, what are you doing? 20:30:03 CCC: Well if we're supp☉sed t☉ be farming a fr☉g, then we're g☉ing t☉ need a fr☉g 20:30:19 CCC: S☉, I dunn☉ ab☉ut y☉u nerds, but I'm g☉ing t☉ find a fr☉g 20:30:33 CGG: That.... Does. Seem. Rather. Direct. 20:32:13 CGG: Before that you may want to know about the other local sort I've identified. Small creatures I might liken to pixies, some using our frog friends as mounts. 20:32:28 CGG: Pixies? 20:32:43 CGG: Do you not have those? 20:32:50 CCC: Okay, s☉ we ask the pixies t☉ give us ☉ne fr☉g 20:33:42 CGG: Pixies. Were. Talked. About. In. Ancient. Troll. Tomes. But. I. Have. Never. Heard. Of. A. Recent. Account. Of. Them.... 20:33:59 CGG: It. Shall. Be. Quite. Interesting. 20:37:16 CGG: So. Then.... Where. Did. You. Last. See. These. Pixies? 20:38:04 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG gestures widely to the land, smiling. -- 20:38:53 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks about to see where he is gesturing -- 20:39:02 CGG: Stray far from my home and finding one's no challenge. For the moment I've kept my investigation distant; keep an eye out, for the frogs especially, and they shouldn't be hard to spot. 20:39:21 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC ROLLS EYES AGAIN and resumes the hunt -- 20:40:58 CGG: That. Does. Not. Seem. Nearly. As. Direct. A. Direction. I. Was. Hoping. For. 20:43:12 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC wears her dousing crystal because hey, maybe it works -- 20:45:04 CGG: What. Of. Your. Sprite? Can. You. Perhaps. Ask. It. A. Few. Questions? 20:45:39 CGG: We. Need. More. Information. Before. We. Just. Prance. Around. Into. The. Unknown. 20:46:19 CCC: Agreed 20:46:33 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's finally putting his phone away -- 20:46:50 CCC: Sure enough though, breeding is the end goal here apparently 20:46:59 CCC: Which is...weird 20:47:29 CGG: .... 20:47:37 CCC: Don't know what this "Genesis Frog" is, but we need it 20:47:45 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC has probably vanished into the swamps of dagobah by now -- 20:47:49 CGG: That's the plan. If the legends and common parlance are any indication these fair folk won't be easy to deal with, so I've kept my investigation distant while I think about what else to prototype my sprite with. 20:49:05 CGG: It's an important decision to make, who will serve as the second piece of my guide in this game. Lorey's a loyal and good friend but I need someone or some/thing/ capable of speech and guidance... 20:49:47 CGG: Lorey? 20:50:21 CCC: While you do that, the bug troll is going to go catch frogs, hehe 20:50:33 CGG: My... 20:50:37 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks around. -- 20:50:46 CGG: ...Snake. Oh dammit. 20:51:29 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he takes off the coat he wore, captchaloging it before walking off into the marsh -- 20:52:51 CGG: ....It. Seems. We. Are. Losing. Our. Party. To. The. Quest. Rather. Quickly. Before. We. Can. Establish. A. Team. Course. Of. Action. 20:53:32 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sneaks up behind nyarla -- 20:54:30 CCC ceased responding to memo. 20:55:06 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down at his mobile and starts to contact someone -- 20:55:48 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC gently baps nyarla over the head with her net -- 20:56:15 CGG: I'm not sure I'd put it like /that/... 20:56:18 CGG: ...But yes. 20:56:26 CGG: Kinda. 21:03:10 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is bapped -- 21:03:30 CCC: Pfft, so rude 21:03:45 CCC: Caught myself a hunting buddy 21:04:51 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smiles good naturedly -- 21:04:55 CCC: Seems you have 21:06:02 CCC: You've caught a hunting buddy, but let's see if we can catch the frogs, eh? 21:06:43 CCC: If I kn☉w fr☉gs, they'll pr☉bably be hanging ☉ut in the shall☉ws 21:07:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is finished with his mobile and looks up to Milo -- 21:07:43 CCC: Lead the way 21:07:54 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. I. Was. Doing. As. Mr. Aesona. Had. Infered. And. Contacted. Miss. Libby. To. Make. Certain. She. Will. Help. Out. Mr. Moirai. 21:08:18 CCC: I'm the bug troll after all, I should normally be avoiding the frogs 21:08:33 CGG: Perhaps. I. Can. Help. You. Find. Your.... Snake. So. You. Can. Prototype. Your. Sprite. For. The. Second. Time? 21:08:37 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC takes her shoes off and wades her way towards a good shallow-but-covered area -- 21:10:34 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he follows her steps, removing his own shoes and moving carefully out into the shallow. Careful both to not slip and to not disturb the terrain too much and scare them off -- 21:13:54 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC swipes the net through the shallows to catch One Whole Frog! and some water gunk -- 21:16:03 CGG: It's fine. Lorey isn't difficult to find, and Mr. Moirai's situation is a far graver and more pressing matter. 21:17:16 CGG: Well. The. Sooner. We. Can. Find. This.... Lorey. The. Sooner. Your. Sprite. Can. Help. You. And. The. Sooner. We. Can. Establish. Details. 21:17:21 CGG: Though I appreciate the offer the issue isn't tracking him down, but deciding what or who to splice his existence with. I've only got the one shot at making a good sprite, and the quality of my guide's aid may be a deciding factor in our journey. 21:17:36 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC stores the frog away in a jar on her belt -- 21:17:50 CCC: One d☉wn, g☉d kn☉ws h☉w many m☉re t☉ g☉ 21:18:00 CCC ceased responding to memo. 21:18:02 CGG: You. Are. Not. Deciding. To. Use. Him. As. The. Second. Prototype? 21:18:26 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waits patiently for any movement in the marsh and....There it is! He vanishes in a burst of speed, reappearing with a frog in hand -- 21:18:40 CCC: That makes two 21:19:08 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC holds jar out -- 21:19:56 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC carefully drops the frog into the offered jar -- 21:20:17 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC closes it again -- 21:20:22 CCC: Only a whole planet full left, hehe 21:20:26 CCC: Minus two 21:20:44 CCC: Unless Mil☉'s sprite eats them 21:21:24 CCC: Yeah, I hope we can avoid that one 21:22:06 CCC: No frog's legs till we have the "Genesis Frog" 21:22:14 CCC: and no eating that one either 21:22:59 CCC: I h☉pe we can at least tell when we find it 21:25:03 CGG: Ahahahaha, I think you misunderstand! Lorey I S my sprite, as of right now. 21:26:22 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC swishes net around in the water while wading through -- 21:26:35 CGG: Ah. I. See.... Well. There. Must. Be. Something. In. Your. Home. We. Can. Use. Then.... 21:29:23 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC drops a couple more frogs in jar -- 21:30:01 CGG: An. Emblem. The. Dead. Remains. Of. A. Lusus.... Something.... 21:31:02 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is also having a pretty easy time catching the frogs. They kinda are every damn where -- 21:31:20 CCC: Kinda wanna c☉me acr☉ss th☉se pixies 21:32:34 CCC: Hmm, me too 21:32:51 CCC: It'd certainly make this a bit more eventful 21:40:35 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC just kinda, starts checking out the trees for pixies -- 21:44:21 CCC: ...What if he's wr☉ng and they're just giant sentient m☉squit☉s 21:45:02 CCC: Ugh, no thanks 21:45:39 CCC: I mean, this is a swamp 21:46:02 CCC: Yeah, I expected to see more a few 21:46:13 CCC: Doesn't mean I wanna bother with the bug bites though 21:46:31 CGG: Well. I. Will. Leave. You. To. Figure. It. Out. Mr. Milo.... 21:46:46 CGG: But. Do. Choose. Wisely.... 21:46:50 CCC: I mean, I can take it 21:47:05 CCC: I used to have to contend with giant bees and all that 21:47:12 CCC: Ouch 21:47:45 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around for where Nyarla and Lila have wandered off to check up on them -- 21:48:18 CGG: That's the plan. And why I've waited. 21:49:22 CCC: Eh, such wasp life 21:49:31 CCC: Shame they followed me here 21:49:44 CCC: Antry wasp hectic and woke up a whole swarm 21:50:05 CCC: Still buzzing around my hive 21:50:21 CCC: Ooh, I hope Aaisha doesn't want to take a walk 21:50:23 CCC: Oh, g☉☉d, that's just what we need when we head t☉ y☉ur place 21:50:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sees them talking in the distance in the swamp -- 21:51:15 CGG: So. Have. You. Come. Up. With. Any. Ideas. Then. Mr. Milo? 21:52:07 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC snatches up another frog and dumps it in jar -- 21:54:23 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waves at the seadweller in the distance before switching his focus back to the swamp -- 21:54:58 CCC: could be worse. I used to have mass amounts of bees around my hive 21:55:20 CCC: I'm lucky I'd done some cleaning up before all that want down 21:57:36 CCC: Yes, because that's what's imp☉rtant 21:58:31 CGG: Another of my pets, perhaps! Though I'm not sure I want to subject Lorey to that sort of existence. 21:59:08 CCC: Hey, what's worse? One hive's worth of giant bees, or like, ten or so? 21:59:22 CCC: Ten hives, ☉r ten bees? 21:59:26 CGG: One of my posters might work too. 21:59:29 CCC: Ten hives 21:59:39 CCC: Maybe twenty 21:59:44 CGG: Be. Careful. When. Selecting. Something. That. Is. Not. Alive.... 21:59:46 CCC: Ick. One is plenty. 21:59:56 CCC: I have a pretty good sized hive of my own 21:59:58 CGG: Especially. If. It. Depicts. Multiple. Things. 22:00:10 CCC: There wasp plenty of room for them all around it 22:00:24 CGG: Noted. 22:00:55 CCC: Hey, that jar's looking pretty full, should we head back to Milo's hive and...store them, I guess? 22:01:17 CCC: Where will we even put them all til breeding time or whatever we're doing? 22:01:20 CGG: It. Would. Not. Be. Worth. It. To. Prototype. One. Such. Poster. And. To. Lower. The. Affection. Your. Creature. Had. With. You.... 22:01:32 CCC: I've g☉t... uh... habitats 22:01:36 CGG: Assuming. It. Did. Have. Such. Affection.... Correct? 22:01:46 CCC: Habitats? 22:02:12 CCC: Lil b☉xes they can individually chill in 22:02:37 CGG: He did. 22:03:04 CGG: Lorey's been with me for a lot of my life and gotten me through some rough times. Times when... 22:03:05 CGG: ...... 22:03:05 CCC: Glad to see you're all prepared for this 22:03:12 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG glances upward -- 22:03:39 CGG: ...When Mae should have been around. 22:03:48 CGG: Mae? 22:03:51 CCC: Yeah, I like t☉ be prepared t☉ catch little critters 22:03:56 CGG: What. Is. This. Mae? 22:04:21 CGG: ...My cousin. And, my guardian, under the law. 22:04:37 CCC: You just do this wherever you go? 22:04:55 CCC: See what little creatures you can snatch up? 22:04:56 CGG: Yet. Another. Strange. Term.... Similiar. To. The. Father. Mother. Uncle. Grandfather. Things. That. Other. Humans. Have? 22:05:19 CGG: Something. That. Yet. Again. Has. Genetic. Connection. To. You? 22:05:35 CCC: Yeah. I mean, usually f☉r m☉re nefari☉us purp☉ses, but I w☉n't b☉there these guys 22:06:15 CGG: Mmhm. And you trolls don't have that, you're raised by... 22:06:25 CGG: Lusus.... 22:06:32 CGG: Right. 22:06:45 CGG: And they are...? 22:07:25 CCC: Oh? Nefarious, huh? 22:08:23 CGG: Well. They. Are. Guardian. Creatures. That. Choose. To. Raise. A. Troll. Based. On. Characteristics. It. Finds. In. The. Grub. 22:08:31 CCC: Bit ☉f v☉☉d☉☉ and such 22:09:53 CGG: They. Keep. Us. Safe. As. We. Grow. And. In. Return. We. Feed. Them. Or. Supply. Some. Other. Need. They. May. Require. 22:10:50 CGG: A. Troll. Without. A. Lusus. Does. Not. Tend. To. Last. Long. 22:11:01 CGG: At. Least. While. Growing. Up. 22:11:45 CGG: The connection you Trolls form are fascinating... 22:12:57 CGG: A give-and-take in place of traditional, from my perspective, parenting, and your romantic quadrants all imply a network... As if every Troll is the sum of his or her relationships with others. 22:12:57 CGG: It. Seems. Rather. Ordinary. To. Me.... But. I. Suppose. That. Is. What. How. Things. May. Look. When. One. Species. Looks. Into. The. Characteristics. Of. Another. 22:13:54 CGG: And. What. Are. Humans. Without. Their. Relationships? Are. They. All. Solidary. Creatures? 22:14:06 CCC: Voodoo? 22:14:18 CCC: Like, magic? 22:16:32 CGG: Oh no, quite the contrary? Humans are the sum of their bonds too, I wouldn't dare imply otherwise. 22:17:03 CGG: Merely. For us, it's more clear cut, I think. 22:17:37 CGG: What. Is. Not. Clear. Cut. About. Troll. Relationships? 22:18:56 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG clutches his chin, mulling it over. -- 22:21:52 CGG: ...Well. We make friends, and lovers, and beneficial relationships, all sorts of things built on positivity and magnanimity, I think. The general goal in life is to be liked. 22:22:36 CGG: So. Humans. Do. Not. Hate. Ever? 22:23:18 CGG: No. We hate, make no mistake. 22:23:29 CGG: But it isn't a goal or a desirable outcome for us. 22:23:36 CGG: But you trolls. Even your relationships with your guardians are steeped in give-and-take. You romance splits along lines of positivity, and negativity. And you have to balance it all, else survival is slim. 22:24:49 CGG: Admittedly. In. The. Case. Of. Romance. Survival. For. More. Of. A. Thing. Due. To. Societal. Expectations.... We. Are. Expected. To. Fill. The. Flush. And. Black. Quadrants. Before. A. Certain. Age.... 22:25:04 CGG: Otherwise.... 22:25:59 CGG: Well. You. Are. Simply. Executed. 22:29:30 CGG: Mmhm. An expectation, or rather requirement forced on you. We have a choice, at least. 22:31:33 CGG: Well. We. Still. Do. Have. The. Choice. In. Who. We. Choose. To. Fill. Those. Quadrants. With.... But. There. Is. A. Need. To. Hurry. Up. With. The. Search.... 22:32:16 CCC: So is your voodoo magic...real? 22:32:41 CCC: I've been uhh, inclined to believe in magic, being a Mage and seeing it in action and all 22:32:45 CGG: In. Any. Case. I. Think. We. Have. Gone. Off. From. The. Question.... 22:33:37 CGG: Who. Is. This... Cousin? 22:37:35 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG taps a finger to his cheek -- 22:37:43 CGG: How to explain... 22:39:07 CGG: Well. Another genetic relative of mine, obviously, but how so's a little murkier. She's related to my mother or father's relative, if that clicks with you. 22:40:08 CGG: So. Uncle. Human.... 22:40:47 CGG: That. Kind. Of. Relative. Correct? 22:41:48 CGG: You've got a better grasp on this than I gave you credit for, that's exactly it! 22:42:19 CGG: Well. It. Was. Either. That. Or. The. Grandfather. One.... 22:44:08 CCC: Eh. It's real if y☉u believe it is. 22:44:32 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG nods. -- 22:45:07 CCC: Well, I'm actually convinced 22:45:23 CCC: How would I even begin to use it though 22:45:49 CCC: Magic in general? Or just v☉☉d☉☉ 22:46:29 CCC: Magic in general, I guess 22:47:03 CCC: I mean, I'm pretty sure our psionics already constitue magic to most of your species 22:47:09 CGG: And. This. Particular. Cousin. Human.... Did. They. Come. With. You. As. You. Entered? 22:47:35 CCC: Y☉u g☉tta channel the energy 22:48:32 CGG: Yes. I wasn't sure at first but I should have had more faith in her ability to be everpresent, without making herself know. 22:49:07 CGG: She's on top of everything. It's kind of incredible, really. 22:49:22 CGG: Or everything but me. 22:50:31 CCC: Channel it? 22:50:56 CCC: Sounds about right, hehe 22:51:02 CGG: If. She. Is. On. Top. Of. Everything. Then. Perhaps. She. Would. Know. What. To. Prototype. Then.... If. You. Can. Find. Her.... 22:51:02 CCC: I can channel my psionics 22:51:06 CCC: And time itself 22:51:17 CCC: Raw magic is new though 22:51:25 CCC: Yeah, it's just kind ☉f s☉mething y☉u feel 22:51:28 CCC: But then, so are the time powers 22:54:21 CGG: ... 22:54:30 CCC: I mean, I can't just d☉ whatever magic I want, but, that's my understanding 22:55:37 CGG: ...... I think this is a choice I need to make myself 22:58:10 CCC: Ahh, gotcha 22:58:29 CCC: I guess I'll give it some thought and some practice sometime 22:58:46 CGG: Perhaps. So.... Though. My. Moirail. Had. Asked. Me. To. Choose. Her. Lusus. For. My. Second. Prototype.... 23:03:03 CCC: Pr☉bably better t☉ practice aspect p☉wers, th☉ugh 23:04:57 CGG: If one of our teammates requests similarly of me I'd be hard-pressed to refuse, if I've still yet to choose anything. 23:05:43 CGG: In. The. Case. For. Her. She. Had. Wanted. To. Talk. With. Her. Lusus. Again.... 23:05:55 CCC: True enough 23:06:18 CCC: Mine are pretty weak I would say 23:06:26 CCC: Gives me headaches and nosebleeds to use them 23:07:09 CCC: Yeesh. Take it sl☉w, then 23:07:49 CCC: Pfft, I plan to 23:08:05 CCC: That's what I learned how to do, after all 23:08:08 CCC: Literally 23:08:13 CCC: Hhehehehe 23:12:13 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC gathers up some swamp water -- 23:14:26 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG finally, finally comes up on CC and other CC along, and now tGG can talk with them while I brb -- 23:16:29 CCC: There you two are 23:16:45 CCC: I figured we nab half the planet's frogs before you got here 23:17:23 CGG: And what, exactly, do you plan on D O I N G with all those frogs? 23:17:26 CCC: We're not waspting any Time 23:17:59 CCC: Following our instructions ot breed them? 23:18:16 CCC: Something regarding them 23:18:32 CCC: We have to find this "Genesis Frog" 23:18:40 CCC: Through searching or breeding 23:18:46 CCC: And catching helps in both 23:18:52 CCC: So we catch 23:18:56 CCC: Yeah, we're g☉nna need them ☉ne way ☉r an☉ther 23:19:42 CCC: We plan to do our job here in a Timely manner 23:19:48 CGG: Yes. That. Is. Indeed. Very. Direct. Of. You. Two. But. I. Still. Feel. We. Need. A. Guide. For. This.... I. Was. Discussing. A. Bit. Of. Mr.. Milo'S. Possible. Second. Prototyping.... 23:21:07 CGG: Indeed. I appreciate your attempts to keep busy but finding these frogs likely won't be a challenge. Finding what we're to D O with them, I think, will be the crux of this land's challenges. 23:21:45 CCC: Still better t☉ have them all s☉ when we d☉ kn☉w what t☉ d☉ with them, we're g☉☉d and ready 23:22:24 CGG: I. Would prefer them free than enclosed, knowing their hunting won't be difficult and knowing that this land's fair folk have taken a liking to them. 23:22:24 CCC: We have some challenge here that involves them 23:22:36 CCC: We have a whole planet of frogs 23:22:44 CCC: A bit tough to catch them all 23:22:56 CCC: But if we don't, we'll comb across the same ones constantly 23:23:04 CCC: Fuck that 23:23:34 CCC: It'd take like ten times longer 23:23:57 CGG: I. Do. Agree. With. Mr. Aesona.... If. We. Are. Collect. The. Frogs. At. Some. Point. We. Need. To. Keep. Them. Organized.... 23:24:09 CCC: All that aside, it's also kinda fun 23:24:14 CGG: .... 23:24:18 CCC: Yeah 23:24:26 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smirks at Serios -- 23:24:31 CCC: Yep, fun 23:24:43 CGG: ... 23:24:54 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG breathes through his nose. -- 23:25:14 CGG: ...Fine. But for now, this is enough. 23:25:24 CGG: Well. I. Suppose. If. This. Fun. Is. Not. Wasting. Time. It. Is. At. Least. Worth. It..... 23:25:44 CGG: I don't enjoy caging animals unless I A B S O L U T E L Y have to. 23:25:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he chuckles at the reactions -- 23:26:38 CCC: They'll have nice little b☉xes 23:26:45 CCC: I came prepared f☉r this 23:26:48 CGG: And I would really hate to earn the ire of a people I have yet to understand, without knowing the specifics of why I'm doing so. 23:27:07 CGG: Have. You. Two. Encountered. The. Pixies? 23:27:09 CGG: I've got a couple more frog enclosures back at home, myself. 23:27:15 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG brb, probably. maybe -- 23:27:23 CCC: N☉ pixies yet 23:27:24 CCC: No pixies yet 23:27:29 CCC: Kind ☉f disapp☉inting 23:27:35 CGG: Indeed. A. Shame. 23:28:31 CGG: I. Myself. Would. Like. To. Encounter. One. Of. The. Species. Now. Rarely. Seen.... 23:29:46 CCC: We could likely find a few if we want out further 23:30:18 CCC: The frogs are important too though 23:30:22 CGG ceased responding to memo. 23:30:47 CCC: As well as that second prototyping 23:31:05 CCC: We are waiting on spritely orders for now 23:31:15 CCC: So we shoulnd't stray too far just yet 23:31:46 CGG: Unfortunately. Mr. Milo. Seems. To. Have. Trouble. Deciding. On. What. That. Second. Prototyping. Should. Be. 00:03:35 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC heads back towards the house with her frog collection -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla Category:Lila Category:Milo